saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuso-Ka
Hakuchumu is one of the main protagonists of Sword Art Online, along with her sister, Swan. Her name was used because it means daydream in English, while her real name, Kuso-Ka, means daydreamer. She has been a member of many guilds, including The Starry Wolves, The Starlit Peacocks, and Subita Morte. Appearance RL In real life, Kuso-Ka has long, raven black hair that reaches her waist, chocolate brown eyes, perfectly tanned skin, a small splatter of freckles across her nose, and prominent dimples when she laughs. She's slim, but not skinny, but has a lot of upper body strength, though it cannot be visibly seen. SAO In SAO, Kuso-Ka is sure to downplay her beauty as much as possible, so she creates the most average looking avatar ever. Kuso-Ka's in-game avatar has her raven black hair and brown eyes, though now her hair is only shoulder length, and her eyes are more muddy brown. She wears wire frame glasses, too. ALO In ALO, Kuso-Ka has short, choppy, raven black hair and her chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, freckles, and dimples. She's the same build as she is IRL, too. She also has cat ears and a cat tail, as all Cait Sith do. GGO In GGO, Kuso-Ka looks identical to what she looks like in IRL. Personality RL In real life, Kuso-Ka is shy, reserved, and quiet. She hardly ever talks, even around her family. Her best friend is her cat, Musha, and she loves horses, too. Her favorite things to do are read, write, and sketch. She also loves to sing, though she doesn't sing in front of anyone. She only answers questions in class when she absolutely has to, and even then, she hardly speaks above a whisper. She is easily hurt emotionally, and always runs away to cry when someone makes her feel bad. Though, she never lets anyone hear her cry. She has a natural talent for crying either very softly, or, at some times, silently. SAO In SAO, Kuso-Ka has pretty much the exact opposite personality that she does IRL. She's outgoing, spunky, and blunt. She always speaks her mind, and is a natural-born leader. She still never sings, but she does talk above a whisper. Sometimes, she even shouts, which she never does IRL. She still has her talent for soft and silent crying, and she still cries a lot, but she isn't bullied at all. The only reason she cries in SAO is because she either is homesick, or is upset about her new personality. That usually happens when she makes someone else feel bad, since she knows what it's like to be on the receiving end. ALO In ALO, Kuso-Ka's personality is as above, in SAO. GGO In GGO, Kuso-Ka's personality is like in real life, though she's a little more outgoing. She's also more brave, and more of a leader. Background Kuso-Ka grew up with her cat and her books as her only friends, since her parents were always busy, and her brother and sister resented her, since she was the oldest. She was only older than her sister by a few minutes, true, but Suwan still resented her, as Kuso-Ka was so much prettier than she was. Kuso-Ka was always the easy target for bullies, since she was such a bookworm, and her brother and sister did nothing to help her. As Kuso-Ka grew up, she became more and more beautiful, which made her sister drift away from her more, and the bullying became worse. Then, after she graduated, she thought that everything bad would stop. But then, she became trapped in SAO, and because of that, she couldn't get into a college right after she graduated from high school. Chronology TBD Relationships Mother: Kujaku is not on Kuso-Ka's list of favorite people. Uptight and bossy, Kuso-Ka's mother is mean to Kuso-Ka and her brother, though she considers Suwan her favorite person on the planet. Kuso-Ka and her mother have never and never will have a good relationship, and neither of them are attempting to heal it anytime in the near future. Suwan: Kuso-Ka and her sister used to not be able to stand each other, but then after their brother died, they became really good friends. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level: 100' *'HP:' 19700 Main Equipment * Sword of the Gods * Flower of Life * Silver Sword One Handed Sword Skills *TBD Unarmed Skills *TBD Alfheim Online *'HP:' TBD *'MP:' TBD Main Equipment *TBD Outside System Skills *TBD Gun Gale Online Main Equipment *'TBD' Skills ----=Notable Achievements *Note: Here you can write a quick outline of your Characters most notable achievements. '' * '' * Gallery *Note: If you can, create or find a bunch of images of your character and create a gallery to show them off. Trivia *Note: Trivia is great place to add any other details or fun facts about your character, like their theme song, theetymology of their names, and even how you gained inspiration for creating them. Include anything you find amusing or interesting about your character that may not fit into any of the above sub-headings. * * Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Female Category:ALO Player Category:Cait Sith Category:GGO Player